


When Making Contracts with Demons

by sterlynsilverrose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Ritual, Contracts, Demon!Christophe, Demon!Victor, Demons, End of the World, Human!Phichit, Human!Yuuri, M/M, Mild Gore, Self-Harm (In the ritual)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlynsilverrose/pseuds/sterlynsilverrose
Summary: If there was one thing Yuuri Katsuki knew without a doubt after the world had literally turned to hell, it was this:Yuuri Katsuki was a coward.Scientists accidentally punched a hole into a different dimension, and creatures started to pour from the rift. The world has ended and the few humans left have no choice to but to try and survive. Yuuri had been lucky when Phichit got his hand on a ritual to summon a demon (Christophe) for protection. Things were just fine until the demon told Yuuri he was a liability.After stealing the ritual and a rather well used kitchen knife, Yuuri is ready to try and summon a demon of his own.Even if he manages to summon a demon, is Yuuri going to be willing to pay the price to seal the contract?





	1. What did you do?!

Yuuri took a deep breath as he looked down to the knife in his hands, lips pursed and jaw set. 

_You need a demon of your own. I never agreed to let you piggy back for such a long time._

If there was one thing that Yuuri Katsuki knew without a doubt after the world had literally turned to hell, it was this: 

_Yuuri Katsuki was a coward._

When the mass panic and chaos had taken to the streets around them in Hasetsu, he had been at the ice skating rink practicing. The lights had blinked off and on, and the power cut out long enough for the air conditioning to wind down. 

The earth had shaken him and threw him against the wall of the rink. Yuuri held on for dear life. 

Phichit was visiting, and he called out from the doorway. “Yuuri!” 

“I’m fine!” Yuuri gripped the wall and prayed silently that the ceiling wouldn’t collapse on them. 

_Things only got worse._

Yuuri wrapped his hand around the handle of the knife as he took in a deep breath. That had been two years ago. 

_Or was it longer?_

It was hard to tell once all the clocks had all ceased to work. Each clock stopped at 3:15 P.M. from that day forward and hadn’t worked since. 

Calendars weren’t any help and probably never would be again. 

Pressing the blade against the skin of his wrist, Yuuri winced. It wasn’t like the blade was a scalpel. It was literally a kitchen knife Yuuri had pocketed when their trio had broken into a nearby abandoned house.

 _It would have been very hard to get to a hospital with those creatures running around._

The rift that appeared continued to spill out creatures from some other hellish dimension. They had been small, ignorable, and easy to live around with the proper precautions, but more rifts popped up, and then creatures larger than houses started to appear. 

The world had gone to hell in a handbasket, and somehow Yuuri had been lucky to survive this long. 

_You’ve only made it this long because of Phichit._

Yuuri sighed and bit the inside of his cheek as he relaxed the pressure of the knife on his skin. Taking a shaky breath, he shut his eyes and pressed as hard as he could into the skin on his wrist, but he couldn’t make himself drag the serrated edge across his wrist. 

**Phichit.**

He deserved to continue to live and fight for as long as he could. After all, he had done what very few people were willing to do. 

_”I have to do it. If I don’t, then we are going to have problems soon. The bigger the monsters get, the harder they are to fight. We can’t take care of them by ourselves,” Phichit reminded him softly, knife in hand._

_“Phichit! You can’t!” Yuuri rasped reaching out, but before he could stop him Phichit pressed the knife into his skin._

Yuuri opened his eyes and stared down at the white friction line on his skin. It slowly turned from a chalky white to an agitated pink. 

“Come on.” Yuuri gritted his teeth and pressed the knife to his wrist again. 

The doors near him slammed open as Phichit rushed inside. Yuuri twitched and turned to look at his friend. Phichit held up his hands, “Yuuri, put down the knife.” 

“Phichit. I have to do this.” Yuuri’s heart sped up in his throat as he refused to look at his friend.

“No, you don’t. I already made that sacrifice. You don’t have to.” Phichit soothed taking a step towards his best friend. 

Yuuri frowned and stepped back, “No. I have to do this. You heard Christophe.” 

Phichit waved his hand, “Christophe was a little grumpy because I hadn’t paid him recently. He’s back to his usual self.” 

Yuuri took another step back, knife pressing into the skin. “I can do this.” 

“But you don’t have to, Yuuri. Put down the knife.” Phichit held up his hands as he carefully stepped towards him. 

Yuuri took another step back, his back bumping against the half rotted counter behind him. “No. He’s right. I’m just a liability, and he isn’t strong enough to protect us both.” 

“He can. Christophe tell him!” Phichit called out. 

As if he had always been there, the blond demon walked out from the shadows. “Yuuri. Be reasonable. You aren’t going to get good results by doing something out of desperation.” 

Yuuri froze as he saw Christophe, lips pursed in a straight line. Yuuri narrowed his eyes. Christophe turned towards Phichit and sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. “He’s very sensitive, isn’t he?” 

“Christophe, not helping.” Phichit snapped, his hands against his cheeks as he rocked from foot to foot. 

“Let him try.” Christophe shrugged and watched him, eyes turning red before returning to their normal green. 

Yuuri took a deep breath and looked down at his wrist. His other arm ached from staying in the same position for the last half hour. “I can do this. If I can call someone, then you won’t have to do what you do to pay for both of us.” 

Phichit shook his head slowly. “You don’t have to. I can handle - ” 

“You can handle it, but you shouldn’t have to.” Yuuri breathed looking at the knife. He pressed down hard, tugging the blade over his wrist. The blade dug into his skin and cut deep enough to make blood bubble forth. 

“Yuuri!” Phichit whined as he sprung forward. Christophe wrapped an arm around Phichit’s middle hauling him back. 

“Christophe, let me go, I command you!” Christophe ignored Phichit’s words and hauled him back as Yuuri dropped the knife to the ground with a hiss. 

_Damn that hurt._

Yuuri reached into the pocket of his ripped jeans and drew out a crumpled piece of paper. Turning his wrist down to face the floor, the blood started to pool. It dripped quietly rom his wrist onto the floor. 

Plip, plip, plip. 

Yuuri let out a small huff. “H-here goes nothing.” 

“I offer myself, my body, in exchange for protection. My blood, my body, my soul. I want to fight. Please. Help me do that.” 

“Christophe- _please_! We can’t let him do this!” Phichit called out as he strained against the arm of the demon. 

“Stop. He made his decision. If we try to stop this right now we could all die.” Christophe tugged Phichit towards the open door as the other kicked and squirmed. 

“He’s my friend!” Phichit cried out as he was lifted onto the blond’s shoulder. 

“Then let him finish what he started. Besides, having another demon if he’s able to summon one would be really nice. Maybe I’ll know them.” Christophe spoke as if Phichit wasn’t hitting the back of his shoulder with a closed fist. 

Yuuri trembled as he shut his eyes tightly, unable to look at the droplets of blood staining the floor. 

_More blood._

Slowly, Yuuri knelt as he reached for the knife again. “Please.” 

Taking it up in his weak hand, Yuuri pressed the knife against the cut again. The pressure on the already opened wound sent a jolt of pain from his wrist to his elbow causing tears to prickle at the corners of his eyes. 

“Ah...nn.” Yuuri dug the knife deeper. 

The blood which had been coming out in small droplets now ran down his arm and trickled to the floor. Yuuri felt his stomach churn as he struggled to keep himself from vomiting as the blood pooled in front of him, soaking into the grimy fabric at his knees. 

“Yuuri!” Phichit called, his voice cracking as the knife dropped from Yuuri’s numb fingers. 

“So much blood.” Yuuri murmured, unsure of whom he was talking to. 

Suddenly, the air around him crackled and turned electric, and a pressure forced his face to the floor. Both hands slapped into the blood in front of him, spattering the viscous liquid in a weird pattern. Yuuri’s vision swam as he watched his blood flow around him on the floor in a script he couldn’t read. 

“Christophe. What’s going on?” Phichit cried out. 

“I’m not sure. He summoned something way beyond me,” Christophe muttered as he moved a little further away from the doorway. Phichit squirmed and tried to turn to look over his shoulder, sitting up and putting an arm on the top of Christophe’s head. 

“Hey. My hair,” Christophe complained with a sigh. 

“You’re the one that won’t let me go,” Phichit pointed out, twisting his waist to try and look inside the abandoned skating rink. 

Yuuri tried to push himself up, but the pressure continued to build until he was barely able to keep his chest up off the floor. His body trembled, and his vision started to fade at the edges. 

_Is it because I’m the one summoning?_

Warm air blew past him in a rush, and the pressure was suddenly gone. A pair of shoes came into Yuuri’s field of vision. Yuuri could see his reflection in the leather. 

The shoes stopped amidst the blood, and Yuuri blinked slowly letting his eyes draw up the pressed suit pant legs. His vision faded in and out as he clasped his hand over his wrist. 

“What could be so important that I couldn’t finish my drink before I -” Yuuri’s eyes swept up as he heard the cold voice above him, his cheeks flushing as he stared at the person in front of him. 

The man was not unpleasant to look at, and had Yuuri not just summoned him, he would have thought he was just another everyday person. But the fading red of his eyes into a beautiful blue spoke of a different truth about him. 

“Oh, hello little one.” The words carried a warmth the cold voice previously lacked. 

“Hello,” Yuuri rasped as he staunched the cut on his wrist, his arm throbbing in protest at the rough treatment. 

“I assume you summoned me to make a contract.” The demon brushed a hand through his silver hair and smiled at him. 

“Yes,” Yuuri gasped. 

It was getting harder and harder to focus. His brain felt fuzzy, and Yuuri felt his consciousness slipping as he tried to keep his attention on the demon. 

_The contract. I need to state my intention._

Yuuri opened his mouth and broke his eyes away from the other’s features. “I need -” 

“You need…?” the demon repeated, a small smile spreading on his lips. 

Reaching out, Yuuri wrapped his arms around the demon’s knees burying his face between them. “Please. Be my demon. I need your help.” 

“Ah! Hey you. This is my favorite suit! These shoes are Versace. You have no idea what I had to do to -” The voice above him faded out as Yuuri’s eyes slid shut. 

Darkness engulfed him. 

\-----

Things had gone to hell in a handbasket. Literally. 

Once the rift had been opened by curious humans trying to play God, the monsters from the Otherworld had started to spill out. There was no way to close the rift, and even if there was, demons had no reason to worry about the creatures from the Otherworld. 

Victor hadn’t been interested in the state of the world. 

In fact, he had more important matters to attend to in his circle of hell. But none of that mattered since he was now Earthside staring at the most beautiful creature he had seen in years.

Demons were inherently beautiful; but it was rare that a human would catch anyone’s attention. 

It was a surprise to be standing in a puddle of blood, a now limp human wrapped around his legs. 

“I can deal with the suit, but they don’t make shoes like these anymore. My poor shoes!” Victor leaned over reaching down to tip Yuuri’s head back. 

_Yuuri Katsuki._

“It’s interesting that such a fragile heart called to me,” Victor muttered. He smoothed back Yuuri’s hair from his face. 

He was beautiful-but weak. 

“Yuuri!” Victor slid his eyes over towards the young man, Phichit Chulanont, and the demon beside him. 

“Christophe Giacometti.” Victor reached down and plucked Yuuri up as if he weighed nothing at all. 

“Victor Nikiforov.” Christophe averted his eyes and tucked his chin to his chest. Phichit took two more steps towards his friend and the new demon.

“Yuuri is my friend. Please help him.” Phichit implored, clasping his hands in front of him. 

“That’s my intention, little human.” Victor turned his back to Phichit as he stepped towards the rotting desk and flicked his fingers on his free hand over the surface. The rotted wood repaired itself for Victor. 

“He did summon me after all. The least I could do is patch him up and make sure he stays alive,” Victor added as an afterthought. 

Setting Yuuri down on the table, Victor looked down at him. His eyes took in every inch of the pale skin and grimy appearance the other had. His clothing was torn in places, and his body was a little emaciated, but in all Yuuri was intact. That spoke volumes about how long he had been able to survive.

 _The way he summoned me shouldn’t have worked, but it did. He must have wanted it desperately._

Phichit rocked himself up onto his toes and back down onto the balls of his feet, craning his neck to watch over his friend. Victor rolled his eyes and grabbed Yuuri’s right hand and winced. It looked like the knife had clawed into his skin showing off the muscle beneath. 

Victor regarded the unconscious man. “You and I are going to have a very stern conversation about this when you wake up.” 

Pressing his fingers over the wound, Victor heard a hissing noise as the the tendons and skin fused back together. Yuuri’s eyes shot open as he screamed and tried to tug his hand away. Victor didn’t flinch, his eyes glowing red and fading as Yuuri tugged at his arm. 

Once the procedure was done and the pain subsided, Yuuri’s eyes closed once again, and he slumped back down onto the table. Phichit trembled and moved closer, his concern overwhelming his ear of the other demon. 

“What happened to him?” 

Victor turned his head and shrugged. “I healed his wounds with my power.” 

“He screamed,” Phichit whispered as he skirted around Victor to the other side of the desk. Victor rolled his eyes and quietly tugged off one of his leather gloves, bringing his thumb to his mouth puncturing it with one of his fangs. 

“People tend to do that when you cauterize a wound,” Victor spoke matter of factly. 

Phichit reached out, his fingers dusting the pink jagged scar on Yuuri’s wrist. Victor narrowed his eyes. “Don’t touch him. I’m not done yet.” 

Phichit drew his fingers back as if they had been slapped. 

Victor sighed and gently brushed his fingertips over Yuuri’s forehead as he leaned forward. “I don’t know how you got me here, but I can’t leave you now that you’ve have asked for help.” 

Cradling the back of Yuuri’s neck with his gloved hand, Victor gently guided his bleeding thumb in between Yuuri’s lips. He let his finger stroke them for a moment before he used his thumb to push into Yuuri’s mouth. 

Yuuri twisted his head and tried to deny him access. 

Victor chuckled, “Of course you’re stubborn.” 

Twisting his wrist, Victor managed to get Yuuri’s mouth open enough for his thumb to stroke across his tongue, making the human whimper and grimace at the metallic taste. Even so, Yuuri was too weak to wake up and refuse. 

Without looking up from his human, Victor let his hand under Yuuri’s neck brushing over the fine hairs there. “Christophe.” 

“Yes, sir?” Christophe moved reluctantly towards Victor. 

“Take your human and leave us. I don’t require your presence or his,” Victor commanded. 

Phichit frowned. “But I want to stay with Yuuri.” 

“That’s not your choice to make. My obligation is to heal him first and seal our contract.” Victor spared a quick glance at Phichit. His eyes burned bright red in the dimness of the room. 

“Christophe. Take your human or you’ll lose him,” Victor ordered. 

Phichit’s face paled as Christophe held out his hand, “Come on, Phichit. Yuuri isn’t ours to worry about any longer. He’s in good hands actually, the best.” 

“I don’t want to leave him,” Phichit whispered as he gave his hand to Christophe who tugged him against his side guiding him to the door. 

“He just needs space to make sure their bond cements. Don’t worry. You two will be back to your annoyingly human rituals in no time,” Christophe assured him. 

Phichit looked up at Christophe. “I’ve never seen you take orders from anyone.” 

Christophe grimaced and threw a look Victor’s back as they left through the rink’s front desk area. “There are only a handful of people I would take orders from.” 

\-----

Everything hurt. 

In a flash Yuuri sat up gasping, nearly launching off where he had been laid down on the counter. His chest squeezed as he gasped and clutched his shirt. His vision swam as he tried to steady his breath. 

_There was so much blood._

“Actually, there was less than you probably thought. Though, I guess humans are called fragile for a reason.” The same voice from earlier spoke up, pulling Yuuri out of thoughts.

Turning towards the voice Yuuri stared at the demon. Blinking a few times, he tried to regulate his breathing back to normal. 

“I knew you were weak, but I didn’t count on you having anxiety issues.” 

Yuuri winced and turned his face away from the demon, his lips twisting into a grimace as he slowly wiggled towards the edge of the counter. The demon reached out, gloved hands coming to steady his descent back onto the ground. “Careful, you’re still weak. I did what I could, but anymore and you would have had problems later on.” 

“What did you do?” Yuuri’s voice was rough in his ears as he swayed and leaned back against the not-so-solid surface. 

“I mended your knife wound, and I gave you some of my blood so your cells would generate a little quicker. You’ll probably be weak until that process is complete.” Yuuri felt his head swim as he tried to wrap his head around the words, but all he got for his trouble was a dull thud in the back of his skull. 

“Try not to think too much. Your thoughts are a little loud.” The demon sighed. 

“Well, excuse me,” Yuuri grumbled. 

The silver haired demon stared hard at him, then smiled. “So you’re not as meek as you appear to be. Good, that will make our time together fun.” 

Yuuri brought both his hands up and buried them in his hair. 

_Why did I put myself in this situation?_

“Because you want to survive, and you can’t do it on your own. You summoned me because you couldn’t bear to leave your friend alone,” the silver-haired demon answered. 

Yuuri frowned. The demon was right. 

“You can call me by my name. It only seems fair since we will be bonded close together soon. After all, if there is no contract made in the next twenty four hours then I am released, and I can take you with me for the inconvenience,” the demon continued, unfazed by the bewilderment rolling off Yuuri. 

“What should I call you?” Yuuri asked.

The man winked and shifted in his chair to face Yuuri. He was beautiful, but even Yuuri could sense the danger his presence exuded. It sent warning bells off in the back of his head. The demon tapped his pointer finger to his lips. “My name is Victor Nikiforov.” 

“Okay, Victor. What did you mean you’d take me?” Yuuri grabbed the hem of his tattered ice skating jacket. 

“Well, if you make a deal with a demon, we get something. What we take can be different, but usually ends up in the same thing,” Victor explained kindly as he supported one of Yuuri’s arms. 

“Even if we didn’t make a contract, you would take something. Isn’t that greedy?” Yuuri grumbled. 

Victor’s fingers squeezed his forearm. “Not as greedy as someone summoning a high ranking demon and not giving him anything but his blood to save himself.” 

Yuuri felt a rush of heat pulse through his body. Taking a deep breath, Yuuri pulled his arm back. 

Victor smiled. “Are you afraid of me?” 

“I’m more afraid of the things I’ve seen in the streets,” Yuuri mumbled. 

Victor scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Yes, I get that those abominations are something that you can’t deal with, but for someone like me, it’s child’s play.”

Yuuri wrinkled his nose, “Are you really going to brag about something like that? You seem kind of conceited.” 

Victor frowned. “Yuuri, that isn’t something you should tell the person you want help from.” 

Yuuri stepped away from the counter, and as soon as he did, it melted and crumbled. “Maybe this was a mistake.” 

Victor watched Yuuri. “Don’t wander too far away.” 

Yuuri quietly zipped his jacket half up. “We should go find Phichit and Christophe.” 

“Those two have vacated the area for now. Once things are in order for our bond, we will meet back up with them.” Victor followed Yuuri outside. 

The sun had set behind the taller buildings. It was still sticky and hot. Yuuri looked back at Victor. The demon watched him, hanging back in the doorway of the abandoned skate club. 

Yuuri turned around. “Is there anything else I can give you? Anything to get you to change your mind and go away?” 

Victor frowned. “No, we need to seal our contract.” 

Yuuri felt the blood rush to his cheeks, Victor’s eyes narrowed on him. “If you weren’t going to do it, then why did you summon me in the first place?” 

“Because Christophe said something to me, and it messed with my head a little bit.” Yuuri snapped. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Phichit gave himself to Christophe, and he’s been pulling his weight, so I wanted to help. Christophe told me I was a liability and that I would get Phichit killed.” Yuuri brushed his hair off his dirt-streaked forehead. 

Victor folded his arms over his chest. “So you thought that if you summoned a demon, you could take care of yourself?” 

“Christophe takes care of Phichit,” Yuuri answered a little softer. 

Victor’s lips turned up, hands pressed over his mouth as he bit into the leather. His shoulders shook as Yuuri felt the bottom of his stomach drop. “Victor?” 

Shaking his head slowly, Victor tried to hide the amusement on his features. “Christophe definitely isn’t taking care of Phichit. More like, Phichit is the one taking care of Christophe... in a certain way.” 

Yuuri grimaced and shook his head. “That’s not true.” 

“Oh? It’s not? I think I know better than anyone what’s true and not true about demons, Yuuri.” Victor smiled at him patiently. 

Yuuri had the sudden urge to punch the demon in the mouth. 

“If you don’t believe me, you can ask your friend the next time he sees you. But unless you want an abomination to find you, I suggest we go inside.” Victor motioned into the dim room behind him. 

Yuuri stood still. He wanted to obey, but his legs wouldn’t move. 

“Yuuri.” Victor’s voice sounded strained 

_Something’s wrong._

“What if I don’t want to come inside?” Yuuri prodded gently. 

Victor grimaced. “That won’t happen because you and I have to discuss your contract.” 

Yuuri motioned to the sidewalk. “Okay, if you want to talk. Let’s talk.” 

Victor set his jaw hard and stared at Yuuri. 

Suddenly, it all made sense. Yuuri blinked and gestured to the building. “You were summoned in there so you can’t leave, can you?” 

“I can. It’s just about to be dark, and I don’t feel like ruining my suit by getting into an unnecessary scuffle with a slimy bloody abomination.” 

Yuuri took another step backward. “There are no abominations out here.” 

“Yuuri. Trust me. Just because you can’t see them doesn’t mean they aren’t there,” Victor called to him from the doorway. He stepped forward and immediately jumped backwards over the threshold. 

Yuuri stood up straighter. “I think there is a lot you’re not telling me or being honest about.” 

“You haven’t given me a chance to talk to you about anything,” Victor protested. 

“You haven’t really made me feel like talking to you.” 

Victor tugged at his hair and sighed, exasperated. “Because you aren’t like any other people I’ve met. You’re different, and you haven’t been easy for me to talk to. Come back inside, Yuuri. You know as well I do how foolish it is to move when it’s this late.” 

It was true. The abominations moved quickly in the dark, and most people who died ended up that way because they didn’t hole up for the night in a secure location. 

“How do I know I can trust you?” Yuuri asked quietly. 

Victor sighed, “You just have to.” 

The sunlight was fading fast, and Yuuri didn’t have time. There was another small place that was just a few blocks down. Phichit, Chris, and Yuuri had found it earlier. It was just small enough to fit all three of them. 

_Maybe I can make it there._

“Yuuri. Don’t do it,” Victor warned him, eyes flashing bright red before settling back to electric blue. 

“If you want to earn my trust, you’ll stay here by yourself tonight. I have a place I can go, and I’ll be back in the morning to negotiate.” Even though every part of him wanted to cave and go inside with Victor, Yuuri needed to do this. 

He didn’t want to enter into something where he had no power. 

“Yuuri!” Victor shouted as Yuuri nodded his head once and turned moving down the street at a full sprint. 

\-----

“Yuuri Katsuki, you are making a big mistake! I won’t be able to save you,” Victor called after him. His voice got farther and farther away as Yuuri made it to the end of the block and started down the next. 

_I used to hate cardio, but at least I am still slightly in shape._

Yuuri slowed down, lungs burning as he took a deep breath and tried to calm his heart rate. His body trembled as he stood back up and looked further down the deserted street. It was unusual to see people at this time, but what made it so ominous was the silence. 

During the day, it was customary to hear cicadas, wild packs of dogs barking, and sometimes even people talking. But at night it was so silent that Yuuri could almost hear his own heartbeat. 

The silence rung in his ears. 

A whimper came from the alley next to Yuuri, and he pressed himself to the side of the building. There was a wet sucking noise and another whimper and crunch. A wail cut through the air and another wet crunch and muffled pop followed it. The wail pitched higher and sounded as if the air was being let out of a balloon. The noise tapered off into a hum and then a gargled cough. 

Another crunch. Then nothing. 

Yuuri covered his mouth with his hand, legs frozen in place. Slowly, he peeked around the corner as far as he dared. Sitting towards the back of the alley, a large white and black twin headed snake with red eyes sat, humongous body wrapped around the remains of a teenage girl. Her dark eyes were wide and bulging out of her skull. Her face was completely pale, a trickle of blood dribbling from both her nostrils and at the corner of her mouth. 

_Another Victim._

Yuuri felt his stomach lurch as he pulled himself back from the mouth of the alley. Taking a deep breath, he eased his back against the wall and checked the area around himself before inching back the way he came. 

The silence was always the worst after seeing something like that. 

His heart sat in his throat and continued to beat rapidly. 

It was hard to calm himself down enough to figure out what he wanted to do now. 

_I can go back to Victor. I can ease my way back there._

The thought was the only one that seemed to make sense. Especially since the alley was the way he needed to go to get to the small alcove. 

Yuuri had been stupid, but he had also been lucky.

A picture of the girl's lifeless bulging eyes and parted lips flashed in his mind causing his steps to falter. Yuuri winced as he stumbled towards the front of the skating club building. 

_I’m making too much noise._

Instead of taking his time, Yuuri had no choice. 

_Run._

Picking up the pace, Yuuri sprinted towards the front doorway. As he picked up speed, the sound of claws scrambling behind him and a hiss filled the air. Yuuri didn’t look, didn’t stop as he kept running. 

A sharp pain threaded around his ankle pulling taut like a hot wire and toppling him over. 

“AH!” Yuuri screamed. 

The pain was sharp and hot. His body trembled as he turned and looked. Behind him was a large scorpion-like creature. Its large stinger hung over its back. A wisp of silk-like thread connected from the tip of the stinger to Yuuri’s calf. It was wrapped around his leg, burning into the skin. 

Blood tricked down to the ground, bubbling and burning holes in the sidewalk. 

_Yuuri screamed again as the creature stalked slowly towards him._

“No!” Yuuri cried out shielding himself from the giant pale yellow creature. The thread detached and fluttered to the ground from the stinger as the creature raised its sharp tail above its head ready to strike. Yuuri turned his back around and covered his head with his arms.

 _Crunch!_

Yuuri waited for the pain to come, but it never did. 

A loud wail split the air, and the ground shook as the creature fell down dead just a few feet away from him. Standing between him and the creature was Victor.

“Victor?” Yuuri winced, his leg throbbing in pain. 

Blood painted Victor’s silver hair and face. “Yuuri! I told you not to go running off. What if you had died?” 

Yuuri blinked. “Excuse me?” 

“I was worried about you! I just fixed you up, and now I’m going to have to do it again,” Victor complained, pouting. 

“I thought I could make it to a different place.” Yuuri grimaced and reached down to check the damage to his leg. 

It looked like the skin had been burned badly in a spiral that went from just below his knee to his ankle. The pants on that leg had been all but eaten away, leaving Yuuri in a mess of grime, blood, and burnt flesh. 

“Well, obviously you couldn’t. I was glad when I felt you coming back, but this -” Victor motioned to his leg. 

“This is going to take some time to heal, and I probably don’t have enough energy outside of a contract to heal it.” Victor sighed in exasperation. Leaning over, he scooped Yuuri up into his arms. 

The pain radiated from the back of his leg up his spine. “Ah!” 

“You’ll have to deal with the pain for now. I’m going to have to do something about all this.” Yuuri could feel the blood seeping into what was left of his jeans and his jacket. 

He didn’t want to think about that right now. 

Yuuri wanted to take care of his leg and shower. But, those things were luxuries that he could scarcely afford. When he could shower, it was no more than a brief wash down shared with Phichit in an abandoned bathroom. 

_That was if we had enough luck to find a place that still had running water._

“I think I can get the showers in the locker room to work,” Victor murmured thoughtfully. 

Yuuri’s head jerked up as he looked up at him. “Really?” 

Victor shrugged, “Definitely. I can tell you haven’t properly in a long time, and it’s my job to take care of you.”

Yuuri allowed himself to wrap his arms around Victor’s neck. “But we haven’t talked about a contract yet.” 

Victor shrugged and moved into the dark room. “I was hoping that maybe me killing the monster might change that.” 

Yuuri didn’t have to tell him for Victor to know he was more than ready to listen.


	2. Getting Down to Business

Yuuri allowed himself to be carried all the way through the empty halls back to the locker room in the building. The stars could be seen through holes on the ceiling, and the sound of Victor’s shoes tapping through the debris echoed off of the walls around them. Yuuri tightened his arms around Victor’s neck. “What if they come inside?” 

“They won’t,” Victor assured him. 

“How can you be so sure?” Yuuri questioned softly, eyes darting around. 

“Because I’m here. Abominations are afraid of demons because we have more power than they do. It’s natural to be scared of the thing that can kill you easily,” Victor explained, arms tightening around Yuuri as he shifted him a little closer to his chest. 

The dampness of the blood, and the cold air made him shiver.

“Just a little bit longer,” Victor muttered as he used his foot to shove open the door. 

Inside the room, it was mostly dark with the moon shining in through the jagged windows and illuminating the battered, broken down lockers. Some were still standing, but the majority of them had been hit by some unseen force and lay crumpled, torn apart into pieces of metal. There was one half-intact bench that was missing the left front and back legs. 

Victor moved towards the closest wall and slipped Yuuri back onto his feet. The pain radiated from the back of his leg up to the bottom of his spine. Yuuri hissed and rested his weight on his good leg. 

The demon turned his back to Yuuri and moved towards the bench. “Hold on. I can at least do this much.” 

Slipping off his gloves, Victor slid them into the pocket of his jacket as he flexed his fingers. Reaching out, his fingers drug across the splintered bench. A shudder and ripple ran through the material as small splinters of wood flew back to the main piece and the metal knit itself back together. 

Yuuri held his breath for a second and watched. Victor didn’t stop at the bench. He moved towards the showers. With a flick of his hand, the shower tiles flew back onto the walls and hid the exposed pipes. The grime that had been coating the showers melted away. 

“There.” Victor nodded to himself, seemingly satisfied with what he had been able to accomplish. 

Turning back towards Yuuri, Victor’s eyes levelled on him as he approached and held out his hand. “Come here.” 

Yuuri warily eyed the hand and Victor sighed. “What is it now?” 

Looking at that hand, it might have looked normal now, but this was the same hand that had just taken out that spider? Scorpion? Whatever it had been. He hadn’t used magic, at least any that Yuuri could feel. “Why are you doing this for me?” 

“I thought that would be evident. Being covered in abomination blood, your blood, and about a month’s worth of grime anyone would appreciate a warm shower. I know I’ll feel better afterward.” Victor sniffed and brushed hand through his own hair with a grimace. 

Yuuri sighed and reached out for the offered hand. 

Victor’s hand felt colder than his own, but Yuuri didn’t have time to explore this thought as Victor tugged him close. 

“Ouch!” Yuuri muttered as he stumbled forward away from the wall. 

“Oh. That’s right. Humans can only tolerate so much pain.” Victor paused mid-pull to move himself closer instead. Scooping up Yuuri again, Victor moved to the bench and sat him down. 

“There. Now strip yourself and I’ll help you wash.” Victor sat next to him and started to pluck the buttons on his jacket open one by one. Yuuri averted his gaze and started to work on the zipper of his jacket. 

“While we are getting ready to shower, maybe we could start our discussion,” Victor offered. 

Yuuri felt something curl inside his gut.

_That’s right. This is all just a means to an end._

Victor was going to get his contract, or he would get taken anyways. It would just be easier to say yes, but that stubbornness inside him had other other ideas. Even though he had wanted this, part of him wanted to buck the reality of the situation. 

But really, what was crazier? The fact the world ended and now monsters roamed around? Or selling himself to a demon for protection? 

_None of it makes sense._

“Yuuri. Thoughts,” Victor reminded him gently tapping his finger against Yuuri’s temple. 

Yuuri pulled away and turned to stare at the other over the rims of his glasses. Victor had made short work of his suit jacket, tie, and the blood drenched shirt underneath. The blood had begun to dry on the thin white fabric. 

“Are you going to be okay? Do you need help undressing?” Victor raised both his eyebrows as he stared at Yuuri and motioned to his clothing. 

Yuuri fisted the sides of his windbreaker in his hands, face hot as he shook his head quickly. “No.”

Shrugging his jacket off his shoulders, Yuuri peeled off the black shirt underneath. The fabric felt greasy to the touch, and it made Yuuri shudder. 

_How long has it been since I had a proper bath?_

“Probably a month or longer,” Victor supplied as he stood up, his hand falling to the belt around his waist and unbuckling it, pulling it free of his pants. Victor continued to undress as Yuuri focused on untying his shoes and pulling off his socks as slowly as he could. 

His face continued to gain heat as his eyes flicked to Victor ever so often. 

Yuuri tried not to stare. He really did. 

But Victor was just too beautiful not to. Even with the blood marring his features and splattered in his hair, Victor was still very handsome. His pale skin, the line of his jaw and neck, the prominent collarbones, his chest, and lean stomach with just a hint of muscle underneath. All of it was pleasing in a way that Yuuri hadn’t been able to bring himself to appreciate before. 

“Like something you see?” Victor practically purred at him as he popped the button on the top of his pants and turned to face Yuuri. 

Yuuri held up his hands. “What? No! I mean-” 

“It’s okay, I know that most people react to demons like this. It’s normal.” Victor preened and eased down the zipper on his pants. 

Should he watch? Victor was making a show of it for him. 

_No. No. No. No._

His embarrassment won out in the end.

Yuuri stood up quick enough. His leg throbbed in protest and he hissed, but the quick movement had done its purpose. Victor blinked and stared at him, looking a bit put out. Yuuri turned his back to Victor and quietly unzipped his pants, the button having long popped off somewhere. 

Pushing his pants down his hips, Yuuri trembled and let out a shaky breath as he took care to ease what was left of his pants leg on the injured spiral that wrapped around Yuuri’s leg. 

“Once we form our bond, I can take care of the pain a little easier,” Victor murmured from right behind him. 

Yuuri jumped and turned towards Victor. “You can’t be that close Victor. It’s not like -” 

His voice died in his throat. 

There Victor stood in all his naked glory. Yuuri’s heart stopped for a full three seconds. Or at least that had been what it felt like anyway. Victor blinked at him and smiled. “It’s not like what, Yuuri?” 

Yuuri took in a deep breath. “You’re naked.” 

Victor’s lips turned up into a wry smile. “Yes. That’s normally how people take showers. Unless you’ve forgotten since it’s been so long?” 

Yuuri pinched the bridge of his nose and averted his eyes. “You’re not as funny as you think you are.” 

“I wasn’t trying to be. Let’s get you into the shower.” Victor’s hand touched his lower back making Yuuri tremble as he bit his lower lip. The pressure was firm, grounding, and comforting. Yuuri shouldn’t have liked it as much as he did. 

“I can take a shower by myself,” Yuuri protested with no real heat behind the words. 

“I know, but I want to make sure you take extra care of your leg. I don’t know how it will affect you when the wound is touched by water. We don’t want infection to set in and for you to lose the leg.” Victor nudged him carefully towards one of the cubicles. 

_That actually makes sense._

“What would happen at worst?” Yuuri asked, trying to focus on anything other than the heat of Victor’s body behind him as he shuffled forward and stepped down into the shower stall. Victor followed them in, and even though he wasn’t pressed flush against him, Yuuri could feel the heat he was radiating. 

“Victor.” Yuuri tried to turn around and was stopped as Victor brushed a fingertip up the length of his spine slowly. 

“Face forward,” Victor breathed out softly, mouth beside his ear but not touching. 

Yuuri shivered and felt a different ache shift into his lower abdomen as he nodded slowly. It was better to listen than it was for him to not and displease Victor. At least Yuuri felt that was the case. 

“Turn on the water,” Victor instructed, voice barely above a whisper. 

Taking a sharp breath, Yuuri nodded his head jerking slightly. His fingers gripped the cold steel knob in his hand and turned to the right. There was gurgle and hiss as cold water sprayed from the shower head drenching Yuuri and making him tense up. 

“Easy.” Victor grabbed Yuuri by the hips as he pressed back against him. Yuuri stumbled and squirmed causing Victor to grunt, hands tightening into the divots of his hips. 

The water stayed cold for a split second before it warmed and steam began to fill the small space. Yuuri’s body relaxed as he tried to step away from Victor back into the spray. But Victor’s fingers held in him in place, his fingers tightening just a little more into his skin. 

“Victor?” Yuuri’s voice sounded shaky and foreign to his own ears. 

Victor’s fingers eased up as he guided Yuuri a little further from him and let his fingertips brush over Yuuri’s sides. “Sorry.” 

_Was that a genuine apology?_

Yuuri wasn’t so sure, but the little touch had sent electric spikes to his brain which sent some more pleasurable spikes down into his lower body. However, the water running down his body touched the raw skin causing any pleasure he might have felt to meld with the pain. It was a confusing amalgamation of sensations that left Yuuri half dizzy. 

“Just breathe,” Victor murmured as his large hands swept over Yuuri’s hips. 

Yuuri tensed as he was touched. He never let anyone touch him, not even Phichit or Christophe had ever been this close to him when bathing. It was so intimate and so different than anything he had experienced. He hadn’t had the luxury to think of love, lust, or anything in between even before the world had ended. 

And here he was, sharing a hot shower with a demon. 

A very beautiful demon who was amenable to setting a protection contract with him. 

Yuuri was pulled from his thoughts as Victor’s hands wandered to his stomach, fingers brushing along the skin of his belly. Yuuri hung his head and reached out to press his fingers over the shower knob. “Victor?” 

The scent sweet scent of the soap coating Victor’s fingers was the second thing he noticed. 

“Hm?” Victor hummed in answer, fingers brushing up his stomach and over his chest, paying more attention there than Yuuri himself ever would have during a shower. Yuuri let out a shaky breath, fingers pressing into the slowly warming tiles. 

“Where did you get the soap?” Victor’s fingers paused for a fraction of a second before they started their descent. 

“I promised a shower. That means shampoo, conditioner, and soap.” Victor pressed his chin to the top of Yuuri’s shoulder as Yuuri tried to focus his eyes on the wall in front of him, his breath hitching in the back of his throat as he became more and more aware of Victor’s wandering hands. 

Victor’s fingers brushed down his stomach again and just over his belly button. Yuuri felt his knees go weak as he leaned forward and let his arms support his weight. Victor’s fingers brushed and dipped lower before going back up to do the same thing to his sides and hips. 

“Oh. I see,” was all Yuuri could think to stutter out. 

His brain was quickly shutting down, and his body definitely had other ideas where things should go. Yuuri arched his back as the pressure of Victor’s fingers disappeared from his sides to the tops of his shoulders. From there, they brushed over his upper back. 

“You’re tense.” Victor dug his fingers into the base of Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri gasped and an involuntary whimper forced its way past his lips. Victor’s fingers pressed into the tense muscles over and over again until they became pliant under his fingertips. 

“Victor...What -” 

“Shush.” Victor’s voice was sharp. Yuuri’s jumped at the sudden command as he turned and looked over his shoulder at Victor. He was focused on his own fingers, eyes narrowed as he continued to work over Yuuri’s back. 

Victor dug his finger into the muscle beneath his shoulder blade. Yuuri gasped and turned his face away, shivering. “Let me take care of you.” 

It felt like eternity as Victor swiped his hands over his back slowly. “Once we are out of the shower I am going to give you a proper rub down after we take care of your leg.” 

“You sound more like a coach than a demon.” Yuuri chuckled, his voice strained. 

“I’m going for sounding more like a lover,” Victor grumbled as his fingers brush along the dip of Yuuri’s lower back. Yuuri gasped and pressed his chest over the knobs, his arms failing to keep him upright anymore. 

“A lover…” Yuuri repeated. 

“Yes, a lover. That’s what it’s like in a contract, Yuuri. We are making a commitment to each other.” As Yuuri leaned over, Victor followed him, chest pressing against his back. Yuuri felt drowsy, eyes dipping down and shut as he pressed his forehead to his forearm. 

“None of that.” Victor’s arms wrapped around his waist, hauling him back away from the knobs. 

“Hm?” Yuuri breathed. 

“If you would have stayed like that, your stomach would have eventually pushed up against the water knob. That wouldn’t have been comfortable.” Victor chuckled and held Yuuri close. 

He could feel the weight of the other behind him, Yuuri’s fingers brushing over the backs of Victor’s hands. Something about it felt _right_ , even if he knew this was just Victor wanting to soften him up. 

Victor’s arms tightened around him as the water washed over them both. 

One of Victor’s hands gently let go from its position on his skin to dip lower and lower. Yuuri was hyper aware of the closeness and the feel of the other against his body. Victor wasn’t ashamed of how his body was reacting at all. 

“I’ve never been ashamed about what I want.” Victor nipped at his earlobe. 

“Is this what you wanted in the first place?” Yuuri gasped as he tipped his head away from Victor’s mouth. 

“Not really, but you can’t tell me you aren’t enjoy it.” Victor growled softly, his hand reaching down to cup Yuuri between his legs. 

Yuuri let out a soft gasp and a drawn out strangled noise at the back of his throat. Victor’s fingers wrapped around his half hard erection. “See? You’re hard.” 

The fingers wrapped around him caused Yuuri to stop breathing and eyes widen as he bucked his hips against the onslaught of the sensations. Victor shushed him and brushed his hand slowly to the base and back up to the tip, covering it slowly with the palm of his hand. 

“You _did_ want this,” Yuuri gasped, tossing his head back against Victor’s shoulder. 

“I would be lying if I didn’t see it as a plus.” Victor rolled his palm around the tip before working his hand back and down slowly. Yuuri felt as if he were on a rollercoaster of sensation. Victor’s hand gently worked him up and down until all Yuuri could hear was his own harsh panting in his ears, and his whimpers bouncing off the walls around them. 

“That’s it. Good boy,” Victor rumbled, his fingers pausing mid-stroke as he used the pad of his thumb to roll around the tip and brush over the slit a few times. Yuuri’s knees started to shake as he bit down on the inside of his cheek and arched his back away from Victor’s chest. 

“I’ve got you. Let go. Let me see you come undone,” Victor urged softly. 

Yuuri felt the coil of arousal in his stomach draw tighter, tighter, and tighter still. Victor leaned forward, lips brushing against his neck. “I can’t wait to take you apart.” 

That did it. 

Yuuri gasped and came hard, his body locking up as Victor cooed at him, stroking him as he came on the shower wall in thick spurts. His whole body tensed and sagged down as he panted. His eyes drifted over to his release on the wall as it was slowly rinsed off by the water running down the walls. 

“Amazing, Yuuri. Simply amazing. So beautiful,” Victor purred as he kissed the side of his neck and held him close. Yuuri felt his eyes slide shut as he just focused on making sure he remembered how to breathe. 

\----

The rest of the shower had gone back to being normal. Victor had taken care of his hair and had made sure he was thoroughly washed up and even bandaged his leg afterward. The pain receded to a dull twinge of pain ever so often instead of the burning pain it had initially been. 

Yuuri averted his eyes politely as Victor worked. 

It was less out of politeness than it was out of embarrassment. If someone had told Yuuri he would have his first sexual encounter after the end of the world with a demon, he would have adjusted his glasses, fixed them with a look, and walked away. 

_This is not how I imagined any of this would go._

“I think if we change the bandages every day that it will be better,” Victor murmured to himself, tapping his fingertip against his lips, brow furrowed. 

Yuuri sat on the bench covered with a fluffy towel and nothing else. 

Victor knelt in front of him, making sure the bandages would properly stay, before he stopped and looked up at Yuuri. “You look exhausted.” 

When he said that, Yuuri could feel the fatigue deep inside himself respond to the demon’s statement. Yuuri shook his head, eyes darting away from Victor and then back towards his face. 

_How can he act so natural when he had said such lewd things in the shower earlier?_

Victor’s lips quirked into a small smile as he reached up and tapped his own temple. 

Yuuri felt his cheeks flush, and he gripped his fingers into the softness of the towel. Victor rose in front of him and gently reached down grabbing his chin with his fingers. “Don’t turn your eyes away. Look at me.” 

Stubbornly, Yuuri shut his eyes as tightly as he could. His chin was guided up a little bit more. 

Victor chuckled, deep and throaty. “You are so interesting for a human.” 

Yuuri felt Victor’s thumb drag along the seam of his lips slowly. 

“That’s okay. I’ll make sure that I train you thoroughly later.” 

Before Yuuri could snap back at him and open his eyes, Victor stepped away from him, bare feet slapping against the strangely clean floor. 

_More magic._

“It would be dumb to let the floor stay dirty after we just got clean,” Victor sing-songed as Yuuri opened his eyes and let his eyes wander around until he located his partner? Demon? 

_What do you call a demon you might make a contract with?_

“There is no proper term for it,” Victor called back from where he stood. He had conjured another bench in front of him and laid out their clothing. 

“I thought you said you couldn’t do much outside the contract with your magic?” Yuuri asked as he watched Victor flick his fingers at his own clothing. Instead of repairing the expensive suit and shoes he had initially been wearing, Victor conjured a black v-neck, a pair of black pants, and tennis shoes. 

Grabbing the shirt, Victor slid his arms through the shirt and tugged it onto his naked torso. Loosening the towel around his waist, Yuuri averted his gaze. 

He had been good enough to not look at the other below the waist, even after Victor had touched him. 

“When I gave you a hand job that gave me a little more control over my magic,” Victor spoke matter of factly. He didn’t turn towards Yuuri as he tugged on his pants over his hips. 

Yuuri felt his face heat up as he pressed the back of his wrist against his forehead with a soft sigh. 

_Of course._

Sex didn’t mean anything to demons.

_I’m just a cheap body that Victor decided to make a deal with for his amusement._

Victor probably hadn’t felt anything close to what he had. Victor’s fingers stopped mid-zip as he looked over at Yuuri and then finished zipping and buttoning his pants. 

“What kind of clothes do you want? Or did you want me to repair these?” Victor motioned to the grimy blood-stained clothing that was still on the bench. Yuuri blinked and pushed the self-deprecating thoughts to the back of his mind to examine later. 

After all, there were a lot of things that he wanted to think about as far as what the other had done in the shower. 

He needed to examine those thoughts. 

“I really want my jacket back. Anything else, I don’t really care about,” Yuuri murmured, looking at the black windbreaker. 

Victor stared at him for a second and pursed his lips together, eyes flashing red just once. Turning to look at the clothing, Victor waved his hand over them. In place of the tattered jeans was a nice comfortable pair of black pants to match his black and electric blue skating jacket. His shoes were cleaned of all blood, and the shirt was a simple black t-shirt. 

Standing up, Yuuri felt his injured leg brace itself and tense. 

“Let me help,” Victor mumbled. 

It wasn’t a question or an offer. Yuuri sighed and nodded once and moved to grab the shirt. Victor stood behind him as Yuuri tugged on his shirt. He offered his hand to Yuuri as he slowly slid on his pants. 

“I’m not dying, you know. You don’t have to treat me delicately,” Yuuri grumbled under his breath. 

“I’m taking care of what’s mine, or what will be mine,” Victor told him. 

Yuuri winced and held onto his arm just a little harder. “I see. If that’s how it is -” 

“We are not having this conversation when you’re tired,” Victor cut him off before he could go any further. 

“Twenty four hours won’t last forever, Victor,” Yuuri reminded him quietly. 

Yuuri heard the other take in a sharp breath and let it out slowly. He didn’t have to look back at the demon to know what he would find on his face. 

_He’s already annoyed with me. Maybe even tired of being here._

“Stop that,” Victor growled. 

Yuuri nearly fell forward as he finally pulled his pants on, and Victor withdrew his arm to put distance between them. Yuuri turned and watched Victor move to grab his new shoes as he turned to look at Yuuri. 

“Victor,” Yuuri tried once again. 

“No. You need to rest. I’ll clean all the debris for when you are ready come out to the main area, and I’ll have bedding set up for you,” Victor abruptly and stalked out of the room quicker than Yuuri had thought Victor capable of moving when not in combat. 

Since Victor had taken his shoes, Yuuri had no choice but to move carefully down the hall. Or so he had thought, but true to his word Victor had cleared away and repaired most of the hallway as he moved. 

The silence still hung thick in the air, making Yuuri shiver. 

_I really couldn’t do this alone._

Yuuri had been lucky this far. Phichit had looked after him, and they had killed some of the creatures between them when they had been manageable. Christophe had also saved him many times, getting injured because Yuuri had made the wrong move in more than one dangerous situation. 

He had never been on his own long enough for the realization of how utterly powerless he was sink in. 

Moving back inside to the main room where he summoned Victor, Yuuri was greeted by a dim light amidst the cold darkness. In the middle of the room was a bed with four posts and a sheer canopy hanging over it from a hook in the ceiling. Several candles had been placed around the floor. They were placed far enough away from each other that they lit up the floor well enough, but Yuuri could also maneuver around them. 

Yuuri reached out and gripped the covers in his hand. The feel of cotton and heavy bedding nearly overwhelmed him, and he had held his breath. 

“Victor?” Yuuri called out for the demon quietly. 

_He’s really trying. I’m not sure why._

No answer. 

Yuuri bit his lower lip and slowly skirted around the bed, careful of the candles placed everywhere. Yuuri spotted Victor at the door, his back to the room and hand resting on the frame of the half opened door. 

Moving slowly up behind Victor, Yuuri reached out pressing a hand to his shoulder. 

The demon jumped and blinked owlishly at him. “You should get some rest.” 

Yuuri frowned at the quick dismissal. “Is everything okay?” 

“It will be.” Victor turned his eyes towards the outside, fingers squeezing the frame so hard it dented. 

“What do you see?” Yuuri asked quietly. 

“Nothing good.” Victor’s voice was cold and matter of fact. 

“What is it?” Yuuri demanded. 

“Nothing you could help with, or anything I could do.” Victor sighed and raised his arm. Yuuri shifted underneath his arm and slowly slid in front of the demon. Victor’s arm wrapped around his waist, hand pressed into his hip and stopped him from moving forward. 

A muffled crunch echoed through the air. It almost sounded like something had exploded under water, but the reality of the sound was so much worse. 

Someone, a person that hadn’t been as lucky as Yuuri that evening, lay face down on the pavement, hands splayed flat on the concrete. On the person’s back sat a white figure with black holes in its head and a mouth full of razor teeth. 

But that wasn’t the unnerving part. 

The person on the pavement’s body spasmed. They were still _alive_. 

“Victor!” Yuuri felt his stomach churn as Victor held him back. 

“No. There’s nothing you can do. They’re already dead.” Victor’s voice left no room for argument. Not even when Yuuri tried to lean forward to get a better look. Victor kept him in front of him. 

The creature held up a large hand with skewer-like fingers and slowly dipped them into the back of the man’s skull. There was a gurgling noise as the victim’s body spasmed once, twice, and then the creature used its other hand to lop off the top of man’s head. It rolled off the sidewalk and onto the street, landing top down, almost like a bowl. The creature turned as if to look over at Victor and Yuuri before turning back to its meal as it stuck the skewers into its wide-open, dark maw. 

Yuuri allowed Victor to tug him away from the sight. 

“You should get some rest,” Victor ordered. 

“Maybe so.” Yuuri pressed his hand over his glasses and took a trembling breath. 

_I can’t do anything._

Victor’s arm tightened around his waist as he nudged him towards the bed. Yuuri wandered around the candles and slowly crawled onto the tall bed, the mattress sinking low. Victor crawled in beside him as he shuffled underneath the covers. 

“I don’t want to end up like that,” Yuuri whispered, the sight still seared into his eyes. 

“You won’t. That’s why we are going to form a contract.” Victor’s voice was deep and full of something that Yuuri was too tired to place. Turning to look at the demon beside him under the covers, Yuuri removed his glasses and tucked them under one of the unused pillows. 

Victor reached out cupping his cheek. “You’re stronger than you think.” 

Yuuri smiled ruefully. “Yeah, I don’t know about that, but I think I’ll have a good chance with you.” 

Victor nodded a bit stiffly. “Yes. We’ll talk about that after you get some sleep.” 

Yuuri nodded, eyes drooping as he let himself be lulled to sleep by the gentle stroking of Victor’s thumb against his cheek. 

\----

_“Yuuri, wake up!” Victor’s voice rang out in tandem with the alarm in the room._

_Yuuri shifted and grumbled tossing the covers over his head with a soft whine. “Five more minutes.”_

_“Five more minutes. You said that five minutes ago!” Victor pointed out with an amused huff._

_Yuuri opened his eyes and slowly pulled the covers down to where only the top of his head, eyes, and nose peeked out of the covers. The room was bright due to the sun pouring in through the windows, and Victor stood at the edge of the bed, hands on his hips. He was dressed and ready to go to the rink._

_Yuuri sighed until he felt the other crawl onto the bed with him._

_“Victor. Come sleep with me.” He whined softly and opened the covers. His fiance chuckled and squirmed his way underneath the covers with him. Victor’s arms curled around his waist as he pressed his broad chest against Yuuri’s naked back._

_“Mm. We have the rink for a few hours. We need to go my love,” Victor murmured, kissing the back of his neck._

_“But I’m comfortable.” Yuuri smiled, eyes still closed._

_Victor’s fingers brushed up and down his stomach, cupping him through his pajama pants. Yuuri arched into his fingers with a lazy moan. “Victor.”_

_“If you can’t wake up, I know plenty of ways to make it easier for you to do so,” Victor purred, his hand sliding underneath the hem of his pajama pants. Yuuri pressed his body back against Victor’s and groaned softly._

_“Yesss,” Yuuri moaned, hips lazily rocking forward into his lover’s hand._

_Victor brushed his lips against the back of his neck right under where his hair stopped. Yuuri felt his pleasure spike and his hips jolted forward. “Love, turn on your back.”_

_Yuuri did as he was asked as Victor let go of his erection briefly to slide on top of him, fingers brushing up his stomach as he placed kisses against his stomach over his belly button. His hands hooked the hem of his pants and pulled them down enough to free his cock._

_Wanting to watch his lover, Yuuri forced his eyes open and slowly pulled back the covers._

_There between his legs was his beautiful fiance, hair ruffled slightly from being underneath the covers. Victor looked up at him, bright blue eyes locking with his as he smiled lazily. “Good morning, lovely.”_

_Yuuri squirmed underneath him, his hands reaching out to brush the fringe off of Victor’s face so he could see both of his eyes. “Good morning.”_

_“There you are.” Victor kissed his stomach again. Yuuri felt the heat in his cheeks as he cupped the other’s cheek._

_“I love you,” Yuuri whispered._

_Victor’s cheeks flushed, and he smiled tenderly at Yuuri. “I love you too. Lay back and let me take care of you.”_

_Before Yuuri could even react or nod, Victor quietly parted his lips and took Yuuri’s member into his mouth, sliding down to the hilt. The sensation of being enveloped in his lover’s mouth nearly made him explode, and Yuuri tipped his head back, eyes focused in on the sensations and his twitching hips._

_**If I died like this, I’d be more than satisfied.**_

Yuuri’s eyes opened to the dim light of the candles outside of the canopy. His heart pounded in his chest as he shifted around and blinked, disoriented. His body trembled as he let out a shaky sigh. 

It had been a dream. 

The room was silent around them except for the sound of the candles as the flames danced atop the wax and slowly burned down the wick. Victor rested beside him, his eyes shut and breathing even. 

Yuuri studied the features of the demon, trying to ground himself. 

Victor may have been a demon, but his features were so human that if Yuuri himself hadn’t summoned him, he might have been able to pass for another person on the street trying to survive. He was handsome. 

_Is this really what he looks like as a demon?_

He had heard of demons using glamour to make themselves more appetizing. However, when he had asked Christophe he tossed back his head and laughed as if Yuuri had asked something stupid. 

Victor might very well act the same if Yuuri asked. Slowly shaking his head, Yuuri reached out and, like in his dream, brushed the silver hair out of his face. Victor didn’t move. He just continued to breathe. 

_I don’t deserve you._

Whatever he had done to summon Victor, Yuuri wasn’t sure, but now that he was here, he might as well make the contract, right? 

Part of him knew that he should just get it over with, but the other part of him knew that he still had time. But Victor had been taking care of him. He was going above and beyond to show him how he would treat Yuuri once they made the contract, or at least that’s what it appeared to be. 

Yuuri gently trailed his fingers over the other’s jaw and over his lips, mimicking what he had done earlier. 

_I want to trust you, but sex doesn’t mean anything to you._

Yuuri sighed to himself as he pulled his hand away. Victor reached out gently and slid his fingers between Yuuri’s. Opening one eye, Victor stared at him holding Yuuri’s gaze. “Your dreams and thoughts are so loud.” 

Turning his face away, Yuuri squirmed and tried to put a little distance between them. “If you were awake then why didn’t you say so?” 

“I wanted to see what you would think and do,” Victor confessed as he pulled Yuuri’s hand to his mouth. Leaning forward, Victor pressed a kiss to his pulse. Yuuri kept his face turned away, eyes on one of the candles. It looked fuzzy through the canopy. 

“Yuuri. We need to talk -” Victor sighed sitting up. Sometime during the night Victor had shed his v-neck in order to be more comfortable near Yuuri. Yuuri had been too tired emotionally and physically to mind how he had fallen into bed. His jacket had been discarded and placed on the edge of the bed at some point in the night. 

It was still dark outside which meant that it was either early enough the sun wasn’t up or that neither Yuuri or Victor had slept much. 

“I want to do it,” Yuuri murmured breathlessly. 

Victor’s hand twitched around his wrist. “You want to do it.” 

“Yes, I want to form a contract with you,” Yuuri confirmed. 

Victor’s hand gripped his wrist a little harder as he kissed his pulse point once more before releasing his hand. “I don’t think you understand everything about a contract.” 

“Then tell me. You were the one that said either way I was yours,” Yuuri insisted. 

“Oh, Yuuri, you are so confusing.” Victor sat up and shifted to turn towards the human. 

Yuuri took a deep breath and turned to face the demon. Victor reached under the pillows and found Yuuri’s glasses. He offered them to the human who took them and slid them on his face. 

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked. 

“Your actions, your thoughts, and your private thoughts. None of it feels very connected,” Victor pointed out lazily as he grabbed a pillow and hugged it to his chest. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Yuuri defended himself, tossing the covers off. 

“You summoned me because you want to live. You left me here and then came back. You wanted me in the shower room but hated yourself for wanting me. You think I’m some divine power, yet you’re not afraid of me. You’ve lived this long, but you think you can’t live without anyone’s help,” Victor responded bluntly. 

Yuuri pursed his lips and pushed his glasses up his nose as they slipped down. “That’s-” 

“Humans are weak, but there are humans out there that no matter how much they want to they could never summon a demon. You should know there is something special about you,” Victor insisted as he pressed his chin into the top of the pillow. 

“I’m not special,” Yuuri protested softly. 

“But you are. If you were just a regular person, there would be no way you could have summoned me,” Victor grumbled into the pillow. 

“But Phichit was able to summon Christophe. Does that make him special too?” Yuuri questioned. 

Victor shook his head slowly. “Christophe is a rank S demon. He’s a higher ranking demon, but I’m even higher than him.” 

“But anyone could have summoned you.” Yuuri curled into himself, pulling his knees to his chest. 

“That’s not true. No one can just summon me, Yuuri. I’m even still surprised you were able to.” Victor pressed as he leaned forward into Yuuri’s space. 

“Then tell me what is so special about me? If I can summon you, why can’t anyone else?” Yuuri snapped, rubbing at his forehead. 

“Why are we talking about this? I told you I wanted to sign the contract,” Yuuri groused, tired of Victor’s words. Tired of everything now. The dream had thrown him off. The past day had been so draining.

_I wish things could return to normal._

Victor sighed and tossed the pillow onto the bed before hopping and sliding off the other side away from Yuuri. “We can’t do this Yuuri. Not with the headspace you’re in. I might be a demon, but even a demon has standards.” 

Yuuri blinked and watched Victor from the middle of the bed. “Victor.” 

“You need to figure out what you want from me. If you can at least tell me that, then we might have a chance at actually making a contract.” Victor turned away from him and moved towards the wide double doors on the opposite side of the room. Slamming them open, Victor stepped through them and let the fall shut by themselves. 

Yuuri sat on the bed staring after him. 

_Give him space._

The voice in the back of his head urged. Yuuri gripped his fingers into the sheets, gritting his teeth. “Of course my thoughts are all over the place. This isn’t exactly a regular situation. Stupid Victor.”

\-----

Yuuri flopped back into the bed and stared up at the ceiling. 

Objectively, he thought about the way that Victor had acted towards him. The only demon he had been around had been Chris, and he had definitely not been able to do a fraction of what Victor could. 

Victor had told him it was supposed to be impossible to summon him. 

_Just how powerful is he?_

Yuuri twisted his hands into the sheets and forced himself to shut his eyes. The other would come back sooner or later before the time was up, or Yuuri would go seek him out, but for the time being, it was easier just to stay put. 

It felt like his eyes were only shut for a split second before he heard the sound of birds calling outside. Forcing his eyes open, Yuuri sat up slowly and turned to look at the half opened door.

The sun wasn’t quite up yet, but the birds trilled and chirped outside signaling the retreat of night and the abominations. It would be safe soon to leave and go into the open, but it was still too early to tell. 

Flopping onto his stomach on the sheets, Yuuri kept his eyes on the door through the sheer material of the canopy. 

Victor still hadn’t come back to him. 

“I guess I should go find him,” Yuuri muttered to himself with a sigh. Hefting himself up off his stomach, he squirmed to the edge of the bed and hopped off. Immediately, his leg twinged in pain, but the ache was half of what it had been the day before. 

It was a testament to how well Victor had treated him. 

Moving towards the door that Victor had moved beyond, Yuuri carefully pushed the rusted bar. The door swung open, and Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat. The double doors led into the one place that Yuuri definitely knew was there but hadn’t expected to see whole ever again. 

In front of him was a fully functional ice skating rink. 

In the middle of the ice, Victor stood on its perfectly kept icy surface. The ceiling had fallen away, but through the rebar, the increasingly pink sky shone light onto the ice. Victor turned and looked at Yuuri smiling ruefully. “This place really means something to you.” 

“It was everything I had outside of my family and friends,” Yuuri whispered. 

Victor slowly took a lap around the outside of the rink on a pair of golden blades. 

Yuuri felt himself watch the other, his breath caught in his throat. His fingers came up to press over his mouth as he felt tears at the corners of his eyes. “I never thought I would get to see it like this again. Thank you.” 

Victor slowed to a stop in front of of him on the other side of the barrier. “I saw it in your memories when you were asleep. You had a dream I was your coach, so I figured you really must have missed it. It kind of makes sense now why you chose to come here of all places to make your contract.” 

Yuuri nodded slowly. Victor offered his hand over the barrier to him. “Shall we skate for a bit? I want to see what you can do with my own eyes.” 

Without a second thought, Yuuri took the offered hand, and let Victor guide him onto the rink, shutting the barrier wall once he was though. 

“It’s going to be hard to skate without- oh.” Victor had already used his magic to switch Yuuri’s bare feet to skates without him noticing. He had simply been too eager to get back onto the ice. 

The muscles in his legs felt weaker, and his leg hurt, but Yuuri pushed himself carefully across the ice. Slowly, he started to run his figures as the muscles in his legs ached. They could have been screaming for him to stop, but Yuuri would have steadfastly ignored them. 

Victor stood on the ice, his eyes trailing after Yuuri. After several moments of warm up, Yuuri picked up speed moving around the ice. Victor moved beside him as he continued laps around the ice. Neither one of them said anything at all. 

Yuuri flew around the rink, opening his arms wide. 

_I’ve missed this. Oh, how I’ve missed **this**._

It had been over a year since he had last been able to skate. Yuuri cut to the center of the ring and tried to spin. Even when he lifted his leg up and crashed onto the surface of the ice, Yuuri stared up at the light sky with a smile on his lips. 

“Yuuri, are you okay? Does your leg hurt?” Victor’s voice cut through his thoughts as the demon skated closer to him, eyes looking him over. 

“I’m fine.” Yuuri waved him off, refusing to get up just yet. 

Yuuri forced himself up only when the ice started to bite through his clothes. He wasn’t wearing gloves or his jacket, so he got up onto his skates and smiled at Victor. “That wasn’t the first time I fell. I fell just like that hundreds of times, and I still managed to get up.” 

Victor crossed his arms over his chest. “I see. That’s probably where you get it from.” 

Yuuri stared at Victor. “Where I get what from?” 

Victor moved close to Yuuri until the tips of their skates practically touched, Yuuri felt his cheeks heat up as Victor leaned in close. “Your will to survive. No matter what pushes you down, you get right back up.”

Yuuri let his eyes wander over Victor’s face and down to his lips. “I know it’s not what you wanted to hear from me Victor. But I want this-” 

The skater motioned between him and the demon. 

Victor blinked, his lips pulling into a frown. “I don’t get it. Explain it to me.” 

“I don’t know what I want from you. But what I do know is I want this. I want us to work together, and I want to keep surviving no matter how hard or bad things get,” Yuuri answered truthfully. 

“But that doesn’t tell me what you want me to be to you. Do you want a weapon, a shield, or someone to take care of you?” 

“Does it have to be that clear cut?” Yuuri asked, now a little more unsure of himself. 

“No but -” Victor started. 

Yuuri reached up wrapping his arms around the demon’s shoulders. “Stay by my side, Victor. Let’s see how far I can push until the very end.” 

Victor tensed under Yuuri’s arms. Just when he thought the other might push him away, Victor’s arms wrapped around his waist tugging him flush against his body. The demon trembled and held onto him burying his face into his shoulder. 

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me,” Victor whispered harshly against Yuuri’s shoulder. 

Yuuri turned his face and buried it into Victor’s neck, relaxing into the embrace. 

\----

Victor gently guided Yuuri away from the rink, and Yuuri let him. As soon as he stepped off the ice, his feet settled on the cold floor but not for long. Victor swept him up into his arms and moved back into the common area where the bed was set up. 

Yuuri let his hands grip into the fabric of Victor’s v-neck as he buried his nose against the side of his hand. 

The demon tossed him onto the bed, and before Yuuri could sit up, Victor’s lips were on his, hands caressing his chest. Pulling back, Victor settled his eyes on Yuuri. “You don’t know how you’ve been affecting me.” 

“I don’t understand,” Yuuri breathed, reaching out for Victor’s face.

“You’re special. I can’t put my finger on how yet, but you are. I can feel it in the air.” Victor leaned forward into his touch, eyes locked with Yuuri’s. 

“I can almost taste it on you.” Victor’s voice hushed as he crawled over him tugging at the t-shirt Yuuri wore and pushing it up his torso. His lips brushed over Yuuri’s sternum and his hands pulled at his pants. 

It was all going so fast. Yuuri could feel Victor’s lips on his stomach nipping and mouthing at the heaving muscles. “I will take you apart and put you back together again.”

Yuuri tipped his head back and shuddered. “Oh-ah..Yes.” 

“Part of my contract stipulation for you, my Yuuri, is very simple.” Victor tugged his hips up and eased the pants down, taking care to avoid the bandages or bump against them as he pulled them off. 

Yuuri gasped as the cold air hit him, but Victor’s lips brushed over his inner thigh. Yuuri reached out and buried his hands in Victor’s hair. The demon moaned in encouragement, nipping at his inner thigh. 

Victor spoke into the skin soothing the area with kisses, each one making Yuuri’s stomach twitch and flutter. “No one is ever allowed to touch you like this. Ever again.” 

“D-done.” Yuuri bit his palm as Victor’s fingers wrapped around his half hard member, thumb brushing the tip as he leaned up and gave it a solid lick. Yuuri let out a strangled noise, his hips raising into the wet warmth. 

“No. You don’t understand,” Victor rumbled. Yuuri’s stomach dropped at the sound, and his body trembled under the longing that he saw on Victor’s face. His head felt full of fuzz, and the sensations that Victor pulled from his abdomen bounced around his lower body making his toes curl. 

“You. Are. Mine.” With each word, Victor kissed the tip of Yuuri’s cock, stroking him firmly. 

Yuuri’s back arched off the bed. “Victor!” 

“I will eat you alive. I will train you to accept every part of me. I will fuck you until you can’t remember how it feels to be without me,” Victor whispered into his skin, his fingers brushing up and down the length of Yuuri as he kissed the base of his member. 

Yuuri whimpered and covered his mouth with both his hands, the words from the other making him dizzy. 

His hips twitched as Victor let go, his hands brushing to grab both of his hips. “I won’t allow anyone to touch you. You’re mine.” 

Without warning, Victor leaned forward and parted his lips taking Yuuri inside his mouth. The overwhelming heat and tightness made Yuuri’s body tense as his hands fell to the sheets by his head, lips parted in a silent scream. 

Victor’s hands gripped his hips pinning to the bed as he took his time, tongue brushing the underside of the cock in his mouth. If there was more going on besides the absolute blinding pleasure, Yuuri was having a hard time trying to pull apart the sensations and understand what they meant. 

Pleasure. 

A spark of pleasure coursed through his veins making it hard to breathe. 

As suddenly as the pleasure had been there, it was gone and cold air brushed over the sensitive skin of his member. Taking a moment to collect himself, Yuuri focused on the harsh breaths he gulped down. His hands gripped into the sheets beside his head, and his body relaxed. 

Victor licked his lower lip and slid up his body, hand reaching to the back of Yuuri’s neck and tugging him into a kiss. Yuuri whimpered as one of Victor’s hands wrapped around him again, lips parting. The demon took the opportunity to slide his tongue in, and Yuuri felt himself melting from the shots of pleasure running up and down his spine. 

It felt like forever before Victor pulled back, panting lips barely brushing Yuuri’s. “I promise I will keep you safe and fight by your side until you no longer want to fight anymore.” 

Yuuri forced himself to let go of the sheets with one hand, mimicking Victor and grabbing him by the back of his neck to pull him into a kiss. Victor tensed and relaxed as his other hand squeezed around Yuuri who whimpered and thrust into his hand. 

“What happens when I don’t want to fight anymore?” Yuuri’s voice was hoarse and husky in his own ears. A shudder ran down Victor’s spine as he rocked himself against Yuuri’s hip, causing him to gasp. 

“When that happens, I shall end your suffering, and you’ll be mine,” Victor growled softly. 

Yuuri’s breath hitched as he tipped his head back, and Victor took to his neck, biting down on the skin between his shoulder and neck. Yuuri’s hands shot up and wrapped around the demon’s shoulders as he trembled and gasped. The pain coupled with the pleasure of Victor’s hand was too much. 

The chain of arousal wound around his spine, pulled taut, and shattered. 

Victor suckled softly, pulling back to shower his neck in kisses as Yuuri twitched and shuddered beneath him. Leaning back, Victor looked at the cum on his fingertips, locking his eyes with Yuuri as he licked a slow strip up the middle of his pointer finger, sucking the digit between his lips. 

Yuuri blushed and shivered underneath him. “I understand…” 

The demon reached beside him, pulling a small bottle out of thin air. Knowing Victor, that was probably exactly where it had come from. 

“Now that you do, we can seal the contract,” Victor whispered. 

\----

Being a demon was different than being a human. 

While Victor had never been a human, this was an undeniable truth. Being summoned and confined inside flesh and bone was different. It was a fragility that Victor had never been interested in experiencing. But now that he had a taste- 

_I want more._

More pleasure. 

More pain. 

More _power_. 

The bed shifted beside him as his human shifted onto his back, restless. No, not just his human, his **Yuuri Katsuki.**

While there was a fundamental difference between being human and being a demon, there was a difference between other humans and Yuuri. It was a puzzle that he had grasped in his hands, and one that he would take his time solving. 

They had all the time in the world. 

“Tired already?” Victor sat up, shifting himself to Yuuri’s side. He let his eyes wander over the young man, fingers itching to reach out and touch the pale skin of his hip. His mouth watered at the feast laid bare before him. 

Yuuri opened one of his eyes as he hummed pliant on the sheets and stared back up at him. Victor was eager to put his hands on the unclaimed skin, to etch his mark so deep within Yuuri that the other would always carry his brand on his body and soul. 

_Softly, Victor. **Softly**._

His control over the body was getting better. The longer he stayed Earthside, Victor found the control in his limbs coming without having to consciously remind himself to do things like breathing. But when Yuuri _looked up_ , his hand jerked forward fingertips trailing featherlight over the unmarked skin of his outer hip.

Victor leaned over, pressing a reverent kiss over the dip of Yuuri’s belly. Yuuri twitched and turned his cheek into the sheets with a small shiver. Satisfaction rolled through Victor at his little human’s embarrassment. Yuuri was a joy to fluster. 

Lowering his voice to a quiet rumble, Victor watched Yuuri’s face. “We have yet to seal the contract.” 

Yuuri’s eyes flew open. His whole face could have matched the natural bright red of Victor’s eyes. Having this power over someone was more intoxicating than the heady wines he drank back in his mansion. “But I thought we had? Many times over now?” 

How cute. 

_Enjoy it while it lasts. This is the end of your innocence at your own hand._

A demon like him knew no greater pleasure. 

“Your friend didn’t explain things to you properly,” Victor purred. He walked his fingertips from Yuuri’s outer thigh to the inside slowly. The sensation was too much for the young human as he shut his eyes and half-buried his face into the soft pillows, legs twitching. 

_Look at me._

Victor licked his lower lip. Without having to command him, Yuuri had forced his eyes back open to peer up at Victor. The demon smirked back down at him, sliding between his legs deliberately. He _wanted_ Yuuri to focus on him and be aware that Victor would take him apart. He had the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon. 

Pressing a kiss to the side of his knee, Victor reveled in the flustered arousal he felt prickling across Yuuri’s skin. “The shower and just now were little indulgences.” 

Yuuri gasped, his body shifting below Victor as he shifted up a little higher between his legs. Yuuri’s voice came out pinched. “Indulgences?” 

This was hardly the time to be relaying all the information they would have to go over, but Victor grinned up at the other. He could practically hear Yuuri’s heart speed up, and the timid excitement seeped out of him. “Without the tether of the contract, I can’t do much in the human world. However, small tastes of pleasure allow me to sustain part of my magic and do things like this.” 

Victor waved around them towards the bed and the canopy encasing it with one hand. 

Victor drank in the sight of his human’s eyes as they widened and the blush that spilled from the tips of his ears down his face and neck. Victor’s smile widened as he stroked his pointer finger from the base of Yuuri’s cock to the crown, leaning forward to kiss at his thigh. 

Yuuri jumped at the gentle treatment, shifting restlessly under his gentle affections.   
_Let me hear you, my lovely._

“So everything until this point was a snack, and -” 

_Enough of this._

Yuuri was the type that needed a push in the right direction. 

Victor turned his face into the flesh of his inner thigh. Instead of letting the other continue the train of thought, Victor parted his lips and sank his teeth into the sensitive flesh. Whatever Yuuri had been trying to say was cut off by a squeak of surprise. Yuuri’s hands, which until now had gripped the sheets, loosened from their vice grip and stretched out into the air. 

Victor stared at the small red mark his teeth had left behind, the scent of Yuuri’s confusion and arousal twined together beautifully. Pressing his tongue to the mark, Yuuri whimpered and Victor couldn’t help the growl that slipped from his lip. Yuuri’s body tensed as Victor nipped harder at the same spot, worrying it with one of his fangs. 

“Victor.” Yuuri whimpered, his fingers twitching as he squirmed and his body twitched upward. 

_None of that. I’m the one in charge._

Victor let his arms curl up taking Yuuri’s hips in his hands as he pushed them back down to the top of the bed. Yuuri gasped and tried to shift as Victor leaned back down and lapped at the bruised skin of his thigh. It was a mark he would never let fade, his mark of ownership on his human. 

Yuuri Katsuki was his. No one who would ever see those marks would be able to ignore that. 

Satisfied with the mark on his right thigh, Victor turned his lips to the other side pressing his nose against the sensitive skin. Yuuri pressed both his hands to his forehead and trembled, his hips pressing up against Victor’s hands. 

Victor waited until Yuuri stopped trembling to deliver the sharp nip and gentle kisses. Victor felt Yuuri’s legs shift around him and heard the soft hiccups of air the other tried to gulp down to keep himself grounded. 

Yuuri’s palms traveled from his forehead, down his face, and clamped over his mouth as his chest heaved. Victor purred and bit down hard enough to draw blood. Yuuri’s fingers pressed harder against his mouth as he drew a harsh breath through his nose. 

_Such honest reactions._   
Victor drew away lazily lapping at the puncture wounds as his thumbs brushed soothingly over the skin of Yuuri’s hips. The human continued to gasp and pant, his body shaking with heavy arousal. His legs drew apart in unconscious invitation to let Victor in closer. 

Pressing his cheek against the small wound, Victor reached up his hand wrapping around the base of Yuuri’s cock. “I’m going to take you apart piece by piece until you’re completely undone.” 

Yuuri let out a strangled sound. 

Victor squeezed the base of his erection and slowly let his tongue travel the same path his finger had traveled earlier. The sensitive flesh twitched and Yuuri’s hands shot out, burying themselves in his hair, tugging hard. Victor smiled and parted his lips, taking the crown of Yuuri between them.

“Victor!” Yuuri’s voice broke as his fingers tugged at his hair, and Victor sank lower and lower. 

Yuuri’s hips bucked, and Victor growled around him, the human shuddering under his leisurely explorations. The taste of Yuuri was unlike any he had ever tried in the demon realm. He knew demons that swore by the taste of human flesh especially when it was flavored with lust. 

_Become sweeter still for me._

Victor drew himself down to the base and pulled back, his fingers brushing over Yuuri’s sides as the other bucked into his mouth and squirmed off the bed. His hands held onto his hair so tightly that Yuuri’s hands shook and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. The sight was beyond arousing. 

“I can’t,” Yuuri whimpered. 

Victor took him deep once more, one of his hands coming up between Yuuri’s pale thighs to gently brush against his entrance. Yuuri tensed and thrust into his mouth. Victor’s fingers put a little pressure to the rim, and Yuuri answered with a whimper and another thrust into his mouth. 

Pulling back, Victor chuckled. “Did you like that?” 

Yuuri’s chest heaved as he laid there. Victor forced himself up onto his hands and knees, arms reaching out as he turned the other onto his stomach. Yuuri’s arms wrapped around the nearest pillow, as he tried to bury his face into the softness.

“No, Yuuri,” Victor called out to the human. His hands gently pulled the human’s face out of the pillow. 

Yuuri turned to look over his shoulder at Victor. His eyes were hazy with lust, and his lips stayed parted as he panted softly, “Victor.” 

Victor allowed his hands to run slowly from the tops of Yuuri’s shoulders down his shoulder blades as his lips pressed to each prominent vertebrae in his spine. Yuuri shifted back, and Victor purred in appreciation at the movement against him. 

A cascade of pleasure dropped from the top of his spine all the way to Victor’s cock. Unable to help himself, Victor thrust against Yuuri earning a choked whine from the man beneath him. 

“Soon,” Victor promised breathlessly. 

Yuuri shifted again, and Victor grasped him by the hips, thrusting against him once more with intent. Yuuri whimpered and arched his back against Victor’s chest as his arms trembled, barely able to hold him up. 

Victor pressed his lips to the side of Yuuri’s neck to comfort the other, but that seemed to make him even more restless. 

“Stay still.” Victor pressed his fingers against Yuuri’s lower back. 

Yuuri’s head fell down to his chest, but he stayed as still as he could. His body jolted and rocked back and forth as Victor’s hand encircled his cock again, and he pressed another kiss to the back of Yuuri’s shoulder. 

Victor let his lips press against the back of his neck, biting down into the flesh. 

“Vi-ah!” Yuuri cried as Victor dug his fangs into the back of his neck. 

_Let this be my promise to you. I will be your protector and you my tether. In accordance with the agreement, I will fight for you until you can no longer fight. At that time, you will be mine._

Drawing back, Victor lapped at the puncture wound soothing the ache as the contract drew itself on to Yuuri’s skin. A silver and black tattoo wound its way around the skin of Yuuri’s neck, branding itself into place. 

Yuuri dropped onto his forearms, and his fingers dug into the comforter. “A-ah! Ah Victor…” 

His body bucked and pushed back looking for some friction as the heat clouded his body. Victor let his fingers continue to stroke him as he sat back and looked at Yuuri on the bed beneath him. 

Yuuri’s legs were parted, and his chest rested against the bed. His spine bowed as his face turned towards the right, eyes half lidded. His lips were open, gasping for breath. 

Grabbing the lube he had conjured up, Victor smiled and spread it over his fingers. “Feeling good, Yuuri?” 

“Vi-” Yuuri’s voice was slurred, eyes sliding shut as his body arched towards him. Victor brushed his finger around his entrance, and without hesitation, his pointer finger sunk in without too much resistance. 

Everyone reacted to setting the contract differently, Yuuri’s body seemed to agree with the magic which would make this part even more pleasurable for him. 

“I knew you were special. So perfect and beautiful, my Yuuri,” Victor praised his human softly, brushing his free hand over his back as his other finger worked inside Yuuri to open him up. It wasn’t long before he added a second finger, taking his time to stoke the fire of arousal within the human.

Even for how inexperienced his partner was, Victor enjoyed the way Yuuri chased his own pleasure without a conscious thought. His hips pushed back eagerly as Victor added a third finger. Yuuri was so tight around them. 

He was _perfect._

Twisting his wrist around, Yuuri tensed around him and keened softly. The sound went straight to Victor’s cock as he pressed against that spot again and again. 

“Victor-ah-please! Please…” Yuuri whimpered breathlessly. 

“Soon.” Victor answered as he leaned forward to mouth at the magic circling Yuuri’s neck like a collar. Yuuri tossed his head back against Victor’s shoulder, gasping as his body shuddered and pushed back against Victor’s hips. 

“I want it,” Yuuri groaned, tipping his head to the side. 

Victor chuckled. “You want it, huh?” 

“Please,” Yuuri pleaded, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Victor squeezed Yuuri’s cock in his hand and smiled as the other rutted into his palm with abandon. “That’s a good boy.” 

Yuuri gasped, his whimpers crescendoing as they echoed around the quiet room punctuated with his harsh gasps. Victor felt Yuuri buck against him _hard_ , and with a groan, the human finally came. 

The sweet scent of Yuuri’s cum hit Victor’s nose, making him dizzy as he brushed his fingers against that spot inside Yuuri that stopped all rational thought. Yuuri gasped and bucked forward at the stimulation to his oversensitive body.

“Good boy.” Victor praised gently as he stroked him through it with one hand, removing his fingers from inside him. 

Yuuri sank to the sheets completely as Victor released him and looked down at his lover. Shifting beside him, Victor leaned back against the headboard of the bed and motioned to his own cock. “Yuuri.” 

The human turned his face away from his forearm, eyes hazy from climax. Sitting up, he sluggishly pulled himself towards Victor’s cock. Before he could do anything, Victor cupped his cheek. “Since this is your first time, being on top will be easier for you.” 

Yuuri’s lower lip trembled as he nodded. 

The tattoo flashed once with a silver light, and a flush came back to Yuuri’s cheeks. Sliding down onto his back, Victor pulled Yuuri over him. 

_What if I don’t please him right? Will he be mad at me?_

The thought floated to him as Victor bit the inside of his cheek to hide his smile. Reaching up, Victor tapped his pointer and middle fingers to the center of Yuuri’s forehead. “You’re thinking too much. Just feel.” 

_Feel me and lose yourself. Drown yourself in me._

Yuuri nodded and slowly straddled Victor, hand reaching behind him to steady himself as he lined himself with Victor’s cock and sank down. The heat and tightness were even better than he had imagined they would be. 

Victor reached up placing a hand over his lips as he dug his fangs into the palm of his hand to keep himself in the moment. The pleasure Yuuri’s body was giving him threatened to overwhelm and run away with the moment if he didn’t keep a handle on himself.

_If I’m not careful enough, this will be over before it begins._

Yuuri’s hips jerked to a stop as he panted, hands landing on Victor’s chest, thighs trembling with exertion. Yuuri bowed his head, shut his eyes tightly, and concentrated on taking slow breaths. 

Victor’s fingers brushed over his hips and over the sensitive skin of his member as Yuuri jerked and tensed, making both groan in unison. 

“Okay?” Victor breathed softly. 

Yuuri let out a slow breath and nodded as he sank down a little more. Slowly, ever so slowly, Yuuri continued to push down until his ass rested flush against Victor’s hips, and he was completely sheathed inside. 

Victor stared up at him, his hands on his hips as he drew patterns into the skin. 

“Still with me?” Victor’s voice rumbled. Yuuri’s insides squeezed him in response causing Victor to thrust up into his body. 

Yuuri’s eyes shot open as his nails bit down into Victor’s chest. “Ah!” 

Victor smirked. “I’ll behave.” 

Yuuri brushed his fingers over Victor’s chest as he nodded and slowly rocked his hips as he set a slow clumsy rhythm. The movement pulled a groan from Victor as Yuuri started to roll himself up and down trying to get used to the full feeling. 

“Just like that,” Victor praised softly. 

Yuuri nodded stiffly, his body arching as he paused to rock himself forward, testing the feeling and wringing a gasp from Victor. The other was using his body to figure out what felt nice to him. Victor couldn’t drown the satisfaction at such a thought. His own hips pushed up to answer Yuuri’s questioning movements with silent reassurance of his own.

_Even though I want to be impatient and take everything from him, it’ll be sweeter if he comes to me in time._

Victor felt Yuuri’s nails dig back into his skin as his movements became less controlled and more insistent as he rocked and jolted himself up and down on Victor’s cock. The heat and the depth to which the other took him kept Victor on the edge of pleasure as Yuuri bounced and shuddered on top of him. 

Yuuri had started out on top of Victor completely flaccid, but he had been able to carve out his own pleasure little by little by taking control of their coupling. His hips jerked eagerly, and Victor let one of his hands wrap around him again. The tightness, smell of arousal, and the feel of Yuuri enveloping him in pleasure was enough to push Victor closer to the edge. 

Then before his mind even registered the difference, Victor’s body tightened, and he fucked up into Yuuri with a harsh thrust. 

Then another. 

Another. 

His body trembled as he pushed into the other, Yuuri crying out on top of him as his insides gripped at Victor’s cock. “Yesss.” 

Victor’s fingers wrapped around Yuuri’s cock as he stroked him, his thighs trembling and body shaking as he arched his back and rocked a few more times against Victor. Yuuri’s hands raked down Victor’s chest as he twitched his hips forward and his body arched and he came. 

The sight was enough to drag Victor over the edge himself. He pushed up into Yuuri’s body, shaking hard as he came inside the other. The glowing marks that had been in place at the beginning of the contract on his neck faded into an intricate dark black and silver collar. 

_Most other demons wouldn’t want something so showy, but I want everyone to know he’s mine._

Victor’s eyes roamed over Yuuri, his fingers reaching up to brush the damp bangs away from his human’s forehead. 

_So beautiful._

Yuuri looked down at him with a small unsure smile. “Did it work?” 

“Of course it did.” Victor couldn’t stop himself from smiling. 

\-----

Even though Yuuri had thought he was prepared for what a contract entailed, no amount of knowledge he had gained or stories he heard from Phichit could come close to the reality of the situation or how Yuuri felt in that moment. 

It was like having someone constantly in the back of his head, feeling someone inside your thoughts and sharing your space. 

Yuuri curled up next to Victor, examining the back of the hand holding his in a loose grip. 

Victor buried his face against the side of Yuuri’s head with a soft purr. 

“Hey Victor?” Yuuri whispered, hardly able to keep his eyes open. 

“Hm?” Victor’s fingers squeezed his reassuringly. 

“Will it always feel like this for us?” Yuuri could feel pangs of his own emotions reverberating back at him through his link with Victor. 

“It’s a little intense right now, but that’s because our bond is new.” Victor yawned and turned on his side, wrapping his other arm around Yuuri. 

Yuuri felt the weariness from earlier dragging him down into a warm doze. 

_This is probably the safest I’ve felt in a long time._

Wrapped up in Victor’s arms, for the first time Yuuri fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thus ends the story with a demon and a human bonded. I really enjoyed writing this, and may have to come back to this world later to write other things for it. But, who knows when that will be. I would like to say a special thanks as normal to my beta @dreamerxatxheart and also for Jun for reading the pacing and flow. Without you two this would have had a much different shape. 
> 
> As usual let me know if you enjoyed the story by commenting or leaving kudos. 
> 
> If you like my writing enough to follow me you can do so at [regaldragonscribe](https://regaldragonscribe.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. 
> 
> Be looking forward to my next work which should have a very spicy vampire. Have a good night guys!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something that I decided to write for myself. I enjoy writing a bit of gore, so I thought why not do something darker. I want to shout out to @topcatnikki and @dreamerxatxheart for looking over the writing and helping me hammer out the kinks in the story [not those type kinks guys, come on.].
> 
> If you like the story please comment or leave a kudos like normal. Seriously, I'm interested to see what you guys think! 
> 
> If you want to see what I am up to, you can follow my writing blog at [regaldragonscribe](http://regaldragonscribe.tumblr.com).


End file.
